leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Throw (move)
|gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Works well if it's the same type as the one before. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite the appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Rock Throw (Japanese: いわおとし Rock Drop) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Rock Throw deals damage and has no secondary effect. It has an accuracy of 65%. Generation II onward Rock Throw now has an accuracy of 90%. Rock Throw can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Description |A Rock-type attack. As the name implies, a huge boulder is dropped on the target.}} |Drops rocks on the enemy.}} |Throws small rocks to strike the foe.}} |The foe is attacked with a shower of small, easily thrown rocks.}} |Throws small rocks to strike the target.}} |The user picks up and throws a small rock at the foe to attack.}} |The user picks up and throws a small rock at the target to attack.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 16 |16 9 |STAB='}} 9 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 16 |16 9 |STAB='}} 9 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 16 |16 9 |STAB='}} 9 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 12 |9|9 7 |7|7 1 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 1,12 |1, 12|1, 12|STAB='}} 12 |9|9 7 |7|7}} |23|23|STAB='}} 8 |8|STAB=''}} 1, 8 |1, 8|STAB='}} |25}} 11 |11 10 |10|STAB='}} 5 |1, 5 1 |1|STAB='}} 5 |1, 5 1 |1|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|STAB='}} 12 |12|12|STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Form}} |STAB='}} By By Generation II }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Super Smash Bros. series uses Rock Throw in Super Smash Bros. when released from a Poké Ball. It will leap into the air and drop several rocks. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Rock Throw had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Rock Throw had an energy gain of 15% and a duration of 1.36 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Rock Throw had an energy gain of 10% and a duration of 1.4 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before August 20, 2016. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Rock Throw is the only physical Rock-type move with no secondary effects. * In Generation III, has the animation of Rock Throw if used on a rocky surface. From Generation IV onwards, Secret Power additionally has the animation of Rock Throw if used in a cave. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=落石 '' 滾石滾動 滾石 |zh_cmn=落石 滾石 |cs=Kamenomet |da=Stenkast |nl=Steenworp |fi=Kivisota (original series) Kivenheitto (Advanced Generation) |fr=Jet-Pierres |de=Steinwurf |el=Ρίψη Βράχων Rípsi Vráchon |hi=पत्थर फेंकने वाला हमला Pathar Phenkne wala hamla |id=Lempar Batu |it=Sassata |ko=돌떨구기 |pl=Skalny Rzut Kamienny Atak Szklany Atak Rzut Skałą |pt_br=Lançamento de Rocha (games, -present, TCG, manga) Arremesso de Pedras (early anime) Atirar Rocha (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Arremesso de Pedras Lança Rochas |ru=Каменный бросок Kamennyy brosok |sr=Bacanje Kamenja |es_eu=Lanzarrocas |es_la=Lanzarrocas Golpe de Roca (EP036) Tiro de Rocas (AG016) |sv=Stenkastare Stenkast |vi=Ném Đá }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Steinwurf es:Lanzarrocas fr:Jet-Pierres it:Sassata ja:いわおとし zh:落石（招式）